


You're way too comfy

by meyretzka (stuckay)



Series: Tumblr Prompts & Drabbles [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckay/pseuds/meyretzka
Summary: Julshua + “I don’t want to get up — you’re too comfy.”





	You're way too comfy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a late drabble for Julian's birthday since I'm using this as a way to get a break from studying :D I slightly altered the prompt tho.

When Joshua first wakes up, he tries to wiggle out of bed without disturbing Julian but suddenly his boyfriend’s grip on his waist tightens, pinning him down.

“Stay.” Julian mumbles without opening his eyes.

Gently running his fingers through his hair, Joshua chuckles to himself. “I wanted to make breakfast for you, birthday boy.”

“But I don’t want you to get up.” He snuggles up to him even more and yawns. “You’re way too comfy.”

That seems to conclude this discussion as Julian falls asleep again in a matter of minutes, giving Joshua no chance but to do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://goetzeus.tumblr.com/).


End file.
